Love in Marriage
by blackslayer14
Summary: second part to Love in High School. Where Natalya and Danielle get married see all of the pair have their up and downs and quite a few unexpected things to happen.
1. Chapter 1

_Danielle's POV_

_My fiancee Natalya and I are enjoying a Rainy March Night at Tom and Bill's house. We are in the living room with Tom, Bill, Conner, Seth, Diamond,and Lilith. We are talking about wedding plans for Natalya and I._

_"Natalya and I wedding is in seven months."I said_

_"Yeah and there is so much still to do." Said Natalya_

_"Natalya I think for the cake we should go with chocolate cake, frosting colors are purple, black, and hot pink." I said_

_"That would be the perfect wedding cake for you two."Said Diamond_

_"I will think about it." Natalya said simply._

_"That is all I ask I'm going on tour this summer with the famous Tokio Hotel." I said_

_Bill and I got a recording contract after we graduated from Julliard. Bill and Tom formed a band with their two other friends Gustav and Georg, Gustav plays the bass guitar and Georg plays the is a solo artist. She is having her fist tour with Tokio Hotel. The reason why she is barely going on tour in the U.S.A is because she started famous in Europe, and Japan. she is barely taking off in U.S._

_" So Danielle have you chosen your two songs that you are opening with yet?" Asks Bill_

_Chapter 1_

_Danielle's POV (still)_

_"Well I was thinking of openig with Blue Monday then I will finish with Truely Madly Deeply, but that will only be for the first show. I was thinking for my second song I would do the duet with Bill Bring Me Too Life, but I will be surprising people with a few other songs." I said_

_"I think that is a wonderful idea." Tom said_

_"I think so too, but why truely madly deeply?" Natalya asks_

_"You will find out when I perform." I said_

_"Aw yor no fun." Said Natalya_

_"Yeah I know, but I'm keeping most of my songs a secret for now." I said_

_"Now when are any of you are going to get engaged?" Natalya asks_

_" Well Layla and I don't think we should get married." Mellissa said_

_" Seth and I are waiting for the right moment to get married." Said Conner_

_" Diamond and I are thinking of getting married next year." Lilith said_

_" That is great! " Exclaimed Natalya_

_" I think we should get going. " Said Danielle_

_" Natalya I want Mellissa as my best man in the wedding." I said as we were leaving Tom and Bill's house._

_" Okay that will work because I want Layla as my maid of it works out perfectly. " Natalya said_

_" Are you still thinking of the colors to the wedding?" I ask_

_" Of course, but I'm not sure hot pink, purple, and black will work " Natalya said_

_" Just think about it okay." I say softly_

_" I will darling." She said_

_Natalya and I are still living with our parents, because I'm a bit of old fashioned. I want to do this wedding the right way. We have already found a house we just have to wait to see if we could get it. We reached Natalya's house._

_" I guess this is your stop sweetie." I said_

_" Yes I love you Danielle." She said_

_" I love you too." I said_

_Natalya leans over and kisses me on the lips. She tells me good night, and gets out of the car walks to the door and inside to the house. I start driving to my house. when I get inside I hear my mom say._

_" Sweetie I don't get why you and Natalya don't have a house together" My mom said_

_" Well mom I told Natty that I'm a bit old fashioned I want to be married first before we live together or have sex. " I said_

_"How did you become older than me?" My mom teased_

_"Ma I'm only keeping my promise I made with grandpa." I said_

_"Okay off to bed."_

_"Night ma."_

_"Night sweetie."_

_I went to bed that night dreaming of Natalya._

_The months passed by quick and soon the date for the tour is , Bill, and I are getting our own bus and Gustav,George, and Natalya have their own bus._

_"Come on Danielle we got to go!" Yell's Bill_

_"I'm coming Bill!" I yelled back._

_I go to the bus that Bill yelled from. I go inside and see benches that have red cushion's, and a tv. I go into the bus a little further and see a kitchen with a stoveand other electronic they are all black, the counter's are all black marble even the little island, and the table is a glass table with black chairs. I go a little further past the kitchen, I see a stair case, then I go a little further and see a door._

_"That is mine and Bill's room."Tom said_

_"Oh where is my room?" I ask_

_"your room is up those stairs." Bill said_

_"Okay. Well I will just be unpacking." I said_

_I go up the stairs to find my room. My room is much like my room at my parents house with dark purple and black walls, dark purple carpet, and ect. I go back down stairs to talk with Bill and Tom._

_"Hey guys with my bachelor party there are not going to be no stripper's at all I have already talked to Mellissa who is also putting it together." I said_

_" Yeah she told me bits and pieces of it." Said Tom_

_" Oh I guess she wants to keep it a secret." I said_

_" Yeah she didn't want you to interrogate us for answers." Bill said_

_" Oh okay anyways I hope Natalya thinks about going with purple and hot pink." I said_

_We stopped talking and listened to the news then we came on it._

_" Tokio Hotel and their opening act Danielle Gutierrez are starting their tour today and their fist stop is New York City where they started their journey into music. Also it has been announced that Danielle is also expected to get married later this year to Natalya Hart who is an up and coming wrestler, and is the daughter to Jim Hart and Ellie Hart, she is also the niece of Bret Hart, and is the grand daughter of Stu Hart. Danielle is also the daughter of billionaire Raul Gutierrez and lawyer mother Tina also has two brothers who are Chris and Johnathan they follow in their mother foot steps becoming lawyer's, and that is at this time I'm Cristal Lopez and I'm signing off."_

_The tv went blank then went to commercials._

_" Well that was interesting." I said_

_" Yeah it was basically all about you." Said Tom _


	2. Chapter 2

_Danielle's POV (still)_

_"Well I was thinking of opening with Blue Monday then I will finish with Truely Madly Deeply, but that will only be for the first show. I was thinking for my second song I would do the duet with Bill Bring Me Too Life, but I will be surprising people with a few other songs." I said_

_"I think that is a wonderful idea." Tom said_

_"I think so too, but why truely madly deeply?" Natalya asks_

_"You will find out when I perform." I said_

_"Aw your no fun." Said Natalya_

_"Yeah I know, but I'm keeping most of my songs a secret for now." I said_

_"Now when are any of you are going to get engaged?" Natalya asks_

_" Well Layla and I don't think we should get married." Mellissa said_

_" Seth and I are waiting for the right moment to get married." Said Conner_

_" Diamond and I are thinking of getting married next year." Lilith said_

_" That is great! " Exclaimed Natalya_

_" I think we should get going. " Said Danielle_

_" Natalya I want Mellissa as my best man in the wedding." I said as we were leaving Tom and Bill's house._

_" Okay that will work because I want Layla as my maid of it works out perfectly. " Natalya said_

_" Are you still thinking of the colors to the wedding?" I ask_

_" Of course, but I'm not sure hot pink, purple, and black will work " Natalya said_

_" Just think about it okay." I say softly_

_" I will darling." She said_

_Natalya and I are still living with our parents, because I'm a bit of old fashioned. I want to do this wedding the right way. We have already found a house we just have to wait to see if we could get it. We reached Natalya's house._

_" I guess this is your stop sweetie." I said_

_" Yes I love you Danielle." She said_

_" I love you too." I said_

_Natalya leans over and kisses me on the lips. She tells me good night, and gets out of the car walks to the door and inside to the house. I start driving to my house. when I get inside I hear my mom say._

_" Sweetie I don't get why you and Natalya don't have a house together" My mom said_

_" Well mom I told Natty that I'm a bit old fashioned I want to be married first befor we live together or have sex. " I said_

_"How did you become older than me?" My mom teased_

_"Ma I'm only keeping my promise I made with grandpa." I said_

_"Okay off to bed."_

_"Night ma."_

_"Night sweetie."_

_I went to bed that night dreaming of Natalya._

_The months passed by quick and soon the date for the tour is , Bill, and I are getting our own bus and Gustav,George, and Natalya have their own bus._

_"Come on Danielle we got to go!" Yell's Bill_

_"I'm coming Bill!" I yelled back._

_I go to the bus that Bill yelled from. I go inside and see benches that have red cushion's, and a tv. I go into the bus a little further and see a kitchen with a stoveand other electronic they are all black, the counter's are all black marble even the little island, and the table is a glass table with black chairs. I go a little further past the kitchen, I see a stair case, then I go a little further and see a door._

_"That is mine and Bill's room."Tom said_

_"Oh where is my room?" I ask_

_"your room is up those stairs." Bill said_

_"Okay. Well I will just be unpacking." I said_

_I go up the stairs to find my room. My room is much like my room at my parents house with dark purple and black walls, dark purple carpet, and ect. I go back down stairs to talk with Bill and Tom._

_"Hey guys with my bachelor party there are not going to be no stripper's at all I have already talked to Mellissa who is also putting it together." I said_

_" Yeah she told me bits and pieces of it." Said Tom_

_" Oh I guess she wants to keep it a secret." I said_

_" Yeah she didn't want you to interrogate us for answers." Bill said_

_" Oh okay anyways I hope Natalya thinks about going with purple and hot pink." I said_

_We stopped talking and listened to the news then we came on it._

_" Tokio Hotel and their opening act Danielle Gutierrez are starting their tour today and their fist stop is New York City where they started their journey into is Jenny Lopez signing off." _

_The tv went blank then went to commercial._

_We all went to bed. Then in the morning I went to Bill and Tom's room._

_"Hey guys time to get up." I said_

_We got up and got ready for the will be our last stop until we get to New York. So I dash into the store and got Natalya and I some things. _

_Natalya will be ridding with me for the rest of the trip to New York. Then when we get to the hotel she will be rooming with Georg and Bill while i will be rooming with Tom and Gustav. _

_Natalya comes over._

_"I so forgot my favorite candy." She said_

_"Here Natty I got them for you."_

_"Thanks babe."_

_"Your Welcome."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

_We got back on the bus. I saw Bill and Tom sitting on the couch tangled with each other._

_"So I will show you my room."I said_

_We go up stairs I show her around my purple and black room._

_"You know Danielle I have been thinking about the colors you suggested, and I think black,hot pink, and purple will go good together" Natalya said_

_"Thats wonderful Natty."_

_"Well since we are going with those colors I was thinking that you could wear a black suit with a white dress shirt with a pink tie and the jacket will be pink in the inside."_

_"Where should we have the wedding?" I ask_

_"Well I was thinking we should have it at you dad's mansion."_

_"Yeah my dad's back yard will make a great wedding."_

_"Ok I think we are done for now." Natalya said_

_We got to New York it's night time by the time we got to the hotel so we just went to bed. The next morning I have an interview with Ellen Degeneres._

_"So Danielle your music is like opera mixed with rock right."_

_"Yes it is something like that." I said_

_"Now there is a song on here on the album that is a love song called listen to you my question is does it have a special meaning to you?"_

_"Yeah I guess you could say it tells of my love life back then. My girlfriend at the time she broke my heart in the 9th grade. Not what ya'll are thinking. No she stopped talking to me because of my style. She didn't know I liked her. Then Bill from Tokio Hotel and I sorta made her jealous. well that same day she calls me yelling that I need to break up with Bill. so Bill and I broke up a little after started dating after that."_

_"Wow so are you and her still together?"_

_"Yeah we are. We are enaged to be married in October."_

_"Send me an invite."_

_"Of course Ellen."_

_"When do we get to meet her?"_

_"Well she is touring with us right now. I will be showing her soon."_

_"Well thanks for coming Danielle. Good luck with touring and we hope to see you again."_

_" would love to come back on here and thanks for having me Ellen."_

_I walk off stage and go back to my hotel room so that I can get ready for the concert tonight._

_(Time skip)_

_I'm so nervous of going on stage. but I calm down and make it on stage. the song starts to play I hope I don't mess this up. Then it's my que to start singing._

_How does it feel to treat me like you do_

_When you've laid your hands upon me_

_And told me who you are_

_I thought I was mistaken_

_I thought I heard your words_

_Tell me_

_How do I feel tell me now_

_How do I feel_

_How does it feel?_

_How should I feel?_

_Tell me how does it feel?_

_To treat me like you do_

_Those who came before me_

_Lived through their vocations_

_From the past until completion_

_They'll turn away no more_

_And I still find it so hard_

_To say what I need to say_

_But I'm quite sure that you'll tell me_

_Just how I should feel today_

_I see ship in the harbor_

_I can and shall obey_

_But if it wasn't for your misfortunes_

_I'd be a heavenly person today_

_And I thought I was mistaken_

_And I thought I heard you speak_

_Tell me how do I feel_

_Tell me now how should I feel_

_Now I stand here waiting..._

_I thought I told you to leave me_

_While I walked down to the beach_

_Tell me how does it feel_

_when your heart grows cold_

_How does it feel?_

_How should I feel?_

_Tell me how does it feel?_

_To treat me like you do_

_I say into the microphone._

_"Now I would like for my fiance to come out and share this song with me because this was and is written for you."_

_Natalya walks out on stage. Everyone is stunned._

_"This is my fiance Natalya Niedhart soon to be Natalya Gutierrez. Now I think I'm going to start singing. I said  
_

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
We've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

Listen to your heart  
When she's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell her goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart  
When she's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell her goodbye

And there are voices  
That want to be heard  
To much to mention  
But you can't find the words  
The scent of magic  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind

Listen to your heart  
When she's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell her goodbye  
Listen to your heart...mm..mmm

I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell her goodbye  
The piano stops playing.I go to Natalya and kiss her.


End file.
